A Mostly Pointless Collection of OneShots
by Pheonee
Summary: Fluffy, angsty, funny, weird…all these and more, but mostly pointless! Kataang, Tokka, Maizu, centric, etc ships vary. Requests taken. 1: Again: He was changed, but his eyes were still the same
1. Kataang: Innocence

**One: Innocence**

Random stoofs I come up with whilst floating around VHR, that aren't important enough to be dedicated their own story but are too persistent to not be dedicated a publication. Nothing super, and like I said—mostly pointless. Enjoy the ones you do, anyway.

One: Innocence

Ship: Kataang

Notes: I asked around for a word from which I could weave a fluffy Kataang oneshot for two or three hours before I got this one off a list of inspirational phrases xD And because Aang's innocence is just his bestest feature of all -luff-

* * *

It was one of the many things she loved about him.

His smile was innocent, and the laughter in his eyes, and the joy in his voice; his touch was innocent, and his hug, and his kiss. His very being was innocent, pure and free of burden, as only kids could be; and it was his innocence, she was sure, that made him so wonderfully light and able to fly.

She didn't want it gone, but these things have a habit of not listening to one's silent pleas. She wanted him to be her beautiful, pure, _innocent_ boy for as long as they were together, but she knew she was foolish to dream of it. Living in the midst of a war and having to stop it, _alone_ or as he said, sucked the purity right out of one's being.

War took something from you, she knew; and few, very few, could ever take it back.

He was changing. She could tell.

He grinned, that radiant, joyous beam she adored, so much less; he smiled still, but it was not the same as before. If he ever laughed, it was heavy and almost forced, not at all the free, light sound it was before. His eyes were darker, duller, not so bright and happy. He even bended differently, now. She knew, without having to ask anybody or anything, that he was being loaded down with all the death, destruction and _fire_ that pressed on all sides. He was being hurt by that he had to hurt.

The last shred of innocence they all clung to as hope was ripped from him that day; the first (and last, he swore, with tears in his eyes) time he killed, and it was the former Fire Lord. He collapsed not a second after Ozai did, tears running down his face and mixing with the blood and sweat. As she healed him (he would not let her till all else that she could do for the wounded and herself was done) she looked into his eyes; and it was the lifeless weight there that tore her heart; she knew he would never forgive himself for taking a life, never forget what those slim, strong hands had done; and she sobbed as he did, for she was sure he would never be the same, never again look at her with those pure grey eyes, never laugh and grin in that airy way; never, ever again, be the Aang she knew.

Years later, she would remember how she had felt then, and she would wonder at her foolishness, the conclusions she leapt to without proper contemplation; and she would grin hugely. When Aang would grin back (_that beautiful, carefree grin_) and ask her why she was so happy, she would remark on her feelings just after he won the war; and she had never been so very, very glad of how very, very wrong she was.

He would laugh (_that light and wonderful laugh_) and agree, wholeheartedly; then, with a mischievous glint in his eyes (_and his eyes were the most wonderful part of him; hugely wise and knowing, but so very young and pure and_ innocent_; at once deep and searching and light and trusting, showing his emotions clearly_) ask her if she remembered exactly how she had fixed him…and she always knew what he was talking about, always ready and eager to agree when he asked her if she'd like to do it again; and it was always at that point that they went to the bedroom, and Katara would make sure he was just as _innocent_ as could be.

* * *

You get what I'm implying, k. -shifty eyes- xD

It's hugely random and probably very confusing, and I'm willing to bet my hindquarter's fifty cent coin it's also quite badly written in the eyes of many…But wotevar, I enjoyed writing it, no one is forcing you to read, Aang and Katara seem very happy, it's all good :D

Leave all requests in reviews or private messages; and just because you requested doesn't mean I will write it. No more than one Zutara every three uploads, OK, because it hurts Aang. (And thus me.) Plus, I'm not too fond of crackships.

(PS: I'm more likely to write your request if you leave a nice, big basket of cherries with it…)


	2. Maiko: Again

**Two: Again**

Yay for nice reviews –glee- Thank you so much guys!

Maiko as pertaining to the only request I got xD

Sorry for the long wait too (as if my writing is that good), but I'm sort of glad I left the Maiko to after the season premier.

Two: Again

Ship: Maiko

Notes: I had no idea what to call this chap. It seems so randomly strung together. So I went with Again, the first thing I could think of xD Spoilers for The Awakening.

* * *

It had been so long.

_Three years_, she thought. People sure do change a lot in that time. His eyes were the same though. All lovely and golden and warm; deep, soulful, and beautiful.

She barely noticed the scar. It wasn't part of _her_ Zuko. It was a superficial, shallow thing; it didn't really matter.

She saw him give an involuntary shudder when Azula sweetly told the captain to sail for home. She supposed he wasn't really sure exactly what was home anymore. She wasn't too sure herself. Was it Omashu (_New Ozai, _she corrected herself), or the Fire Nation? Or perhaps neither? Was her home really not a plotted place, not on land nor water nor in the air? Was it, she wondered, in Zuko's heart? Had it been all this time?

On the way home (_was it home?_), Zuko did a lot of standing alone on the deck, staring into the horizon. On one of these occasions, she found herself walking up to him. It was chilly. She drew her cloak around her.

She wondered what to say, for she felt she had to say something. She wondered if he, being a firebender, felt the sharp wind as she did.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked softly. She only caught a glimpse of one warm golden eye, but it was enough to make her smile more widely than she had in a long time.

He turned to look at her. Suddenly, she didn't feel very cold anymore.

"I've got a lot on my mind…It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

A yawn overtook her.

"I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story," she teased. Zuko looked away.

She smiled again, putting an arm over his shoulder and grazing his cheek with her fingers. He turned to look at her; he wasn't expecting such intimacy. Their faces touched.

"Stop worrying," she said gently, and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

She turned away after that, and went back to her quarters. Her head was spinning; from where had she drew such insolent courage? It wasn't till she was halfway there that she realised he hadn't resisted at the kiss, nor the hug; in fact, he seemed to respond. She felt like giggling. She managed to stop herself though; giggling, she thought, should really only be done by Ty Lee.

Mai went to sleep with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

That seemed rather random. I think I might have elaborated the kiss some more, but it really seemed like an innocent thing to me, nothing that really calls for a whole lot of detailed description. Well, enjoy you Maikoers anyway. Leave a review if you've the time. 


End file.
